1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a sterilizer for toothbrushes, puffs for cosmetic use and cosmetic brushes, and more particularly, a sterilizer for toothbrushes, puffs for cosmetic use and cosmetic brushes that may dehydrate, sterilize and cleanse toothbrushes, puffs for cosmetic use and cosmetic brushes en bloc with ease.
2. Background Art
It is reported that various microorganisms including bacteria proliferate in a toothbrush of daily use and the strands of a puff for cosmetic use and cosmetic brush a women uses such as puffs for cosmetic use and cosmetic brushes to apply foundation, makeup powder, etc. for wearing makeup base, makeup brushes to apply mascara on eyelashes, makeup brushes to apply lipsticks on the lips, etc.
A lot of prior arts have been provided for toothbrush sterilizers and cosmetic goods sterilizers, most of which are configured in a cumbersome way, thereby incurring high manufacturing costs and inconveniencing the user.
For example, most of the conventional toothbrush sterilizers include a toothbrush hanger that requires each of the brushes to be arranged in a specific direction whenever hanging the toothbrush while it is not convenient to disassemble the toothbrush hanger from the sterilizer for washing out.
In addition, most of the conventional cosmetic goods sterilizers include an exhaust fan as well as control circuit that controls the power ON/OFF feature of the sterilizer.
In many cases, a toothbrush is used in a bathroom for brushing the teeth while facial makeup is also performed on a dressing table in the proximity of a washbasin in a bathroom.
And yet, a device has not been developed that is troubleproof and low-priced and may dehydrate and sterilize toothbrushes that have no choice but to be infested with microorganisms in consequence of moisture that remains in the toothbrushes after use together with puffs for cosmetic use and cosmetic brushes in which bacteria proliferate when ignored after use or washed out and kept wet after a certain times of use.